


Syopa E Haat Oui

by Malathyne



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Al Bhed, F/M, Falling In Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a learning process, exploring the skin of someone new. Even more cautious is the mapping of their soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syopa E Haat Oui

**Author's Note:**

> [Al Bhed translator](http://www.pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html).

The first time they have sex, they are drunk on Al Bhed _ynyg_ and the need for completion. Neither of them will remember it clearly. It remains forever a blur of fumbling hands and hot friction and _please please yes yes yes maybe I do need you after all_. They won’t talk about it until years later. Second verse, same as the first. But given time, opportunity, and a lack of alcohol, they develop a different pattern.

She is often the one who takes charge. She is fierce, enthusiastic, and desperate. She knows what she wants, and she is not afraid to reach out and seize it. She seeks to take hold of the stability in her life, to dig her claws into it, to draw it as close to her heart as she can. She is not willing to let him go, not after everything she has lost. Each time, she claims him anew. Each movement has a whisper behind it: _Can I keep you?_

He always answers yes. He does not fight her for control (at least, not seriously; never more than to get her more riled up, or to make her laugh). No, he welcomes it. He welcomes _her_. He is accepting. He is giving. Whatever she wants, he will not keep from her. Whatever she needs, he will dress in gold and roses. After all, she grounds him, she fills him, she is the one he has longed for before he knew she lived. With her, he does not feel alone. With her, he _feels_. He always answers yes with one request: _Stay_.


End file.
